Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Oblivia
by A Random Human
Summary: It is two years after Operation Brighton and a year and a half since the Societea were defeated. Just what would happen if a new group was formed, and it was up to a group of Top Rangers, Operators, Mechanics, Scientists and Ex-Dim Sun and Pinchers to stop this new group? What would happen if these villains brought family members into it? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Look! It is another story!**

**SOA and GS cast: Whoop de do. Another story.**

**Me: Meanies! Oh and to all of the ObliviaShippers and Blue Eyes X Red Eyes Shippers who read my story: Modern World Heroes, Summer and Ben are NOT and I repeat, NOT related in this story! Meaning that Ben and Summer are not siblings. (Neither are kate and Sven their siblings)**

**Summer: So I don't have to date Red Eyes? YES!**

**Me: Can someone do the disclaimer?**

**Ice: I will, seeming as I am not (too) evil in this story. A Random Human does not own pokemon. She only owns her OC's and the storyline.**

**Me: Thanks Ice!**

**Ice: Your welcome megzilla! I like that nickname y'know... wanna go out with me?**

**Me: Gah! NO! On to the... erm... story...**

* * *

**Pokemon Ranger Shadows Of Oblivia Chapter 1**

******Kate's Point of view - Chicole Village**

****Stay perfectly still. Pretend to be asleep Kate. That is what I must do. My little sister, Charlotte, is coming upstairs. You see, I am sixteen, my sister is thirteen and LOVES to wake me up every day that I sleep at home. I reckon that she is excited, seeming as it is her first day at Ranger School today. She wants to be a Ranger, like her big sis(her idol!)

"Big sis! Come on! Wake up!" I am still trying to pretend to be asleep. It must be working at the moment. I heard Charlotte walk to the stairs.

"Mom! Katherine isn't waking up! Should I tell her?" She shouted. I could not hear mom's reply, but Charlotte went downstairs. I opened one eye. What did she mean, tell me something? Oh great. I quickly shut my eye. There was more than one person coming upstairs. Two 'objects', well, people, sat on me. I quickly grabbed the closest object's arm, twisting it around, sending them flying to the other side of the room. Charlotte screamed and ran downstairs.

"Ow... Kate... is that any way to treat your boyfriend? Poor little Keith..."

"Stop talking in third person. And it is the way I treat my boyfriend if he sits on me when I am sleeping!" I retaliated.

"Hey! Geez... Relax Kate!"

"Not until you learn a lesson in pain!" I said as I put my Vatonage Styler on (I am still in my pj's by the way...) and pressed a few buttons. Oh Keith will learn a lesson in pain... Mwah ha ha ha!

**Keith's Point of View -**

I gulped. Kate's lessons in pain always turned out bad. For me. Kate put on her styler, pressed a few buttons, sat up and smirked. I think that I only just realised what this lesson in pain is going to be... I only had Splash, my Buizel. Kate had... wait for it... pachirisu, munchlax, starly, piplup, chimchar, turtwig, kriketot, mime jr., croagunk, misdreavus, sneasel, snover, cranidos, machop, gible, sheildon and hippopotas. Seventeen different pokemon. All seventeen ran upstairs.

"We all need to teach Keith and Splash a lesson in pain. Do you think that you can help me?" Kate asked her pokemon. All of them nodded their heads and turned to face me and Splash. Oh no...

**10 Minutes Later**

****"Beg for mercy, Keith!"

"Never!"

"I said Beg. For. Mercy. Keith!"

"Damn you Professor Hastings! All of this to give a message to Kate 'cause her styler was off!"

"Huh..." Kate's Styler started ringing. Kate got off my back (She was sat on it by the way) and answered.

"VOICEMAIL! VOICEMAIL! Kate! This is Rhythmi! Has Keith given you the Professor's message yet?"

"No..."

"I knew that we should not have trusted Keith to go! I should have gone!"

"No! Rhyth! It is not that Keith is lazy! Me and my partner pokemon have been... well... beating Keith and Splash up for the past ten minutes for waking me up with Charlotte..."

"Oh... Sorry Keith!" Rhythmi directed to me. Only a few mumbles came out of my mouth. I was not being impolite though. A MUNCHLAX IS SAT ON MY HEAD AND IT IS NOW PINNED DOWN ON THE FLOOR! Munchlax got off my head then I finally got to tell Kate the message. I then got pushed out of the room along with Splash and sixteen of Kate's pokemon. Kate must have kept Pachirisu with her, seeming as it was her only female partner pokemon and Kate was getting changed. As I can not properly walk because of Kate's 'lesson' I am going to wait for her outside her bedroom door for her to take me downstairs.

**Charlotte's Point of View - **

I was waiting on the sofa impatiently. Kate will not hurry up! She is supposed to escort me to the Ranger School or they will not accept me in! The same goes for the other three people joining the school today. Must be escorted by a Top Ranger that they are asosciated with or they will have to join at the beginning of next year! Oh finally! Kate is coming downstairs now. Keith has his arm over her shoulder and is limping. I am glad that I ran out of Kate's room screaming! Oh no... I have been near Professor Hasting too much! I keep getting really impatient.

"Katherine! What did you do to poor Keith?! Oh well." Mom shouted, then she returned to her regular cheerful self. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a pokeball. Our mom used to be a pokemon trainer in Unova. It was there she met our dad, who was a pokemon ranger on a vacation. She sent out her audino, which looked really cute! It is third on my list of cute pokemon though. Kate's Pachirisu, Shock, is at number two and at number one is... Ukulele Pichu, which is the partner pokemon of my sister's friend and fellow Top Ranger, Summer. Audino healed Keith's injuries.

After a few minutes of lecturing Kate on how she should treat her friends, she was told to take me to the Ranger School then go to the Ranger Union to meet Professor Hastings and Grandma. Our Grandma is Chairperson Erma by the way. Our dad's mom. Can't you see the similar hairstyles Grandma and Kate have?

When me, Kate and Keith got to Chicole Path, someone came up behind us.

"Now, where do you two think that you are going without getting a hug from your old man, Katherine and Charlotte?" Oh great. Dad wants a hug. We had no option but to hug him or we would be grounded. Keith began to smirk. Kate and me rolled our eyes and grabbed Keith's arms and pulled him into the hug.

"Strange, strange people."

"Strange, eh? Not our fault that Kate wants her future husband and Dad wants his future son-in-law to join in the hug." I giggled, earning me three glares.

**Me: Save me! Ice keeps trying to make out with me!**

**Charlotte: No. Hey... Kate? Do you know what we have to do?**

**Kate: Yes I do... MWAH HAHAHA!**

**Kate and Charlotte: *Grabs author and calls over Ice***

**Me: All of this because I had a slight crush on Ice from when I first played Shadows Of Almia up until I played Guardian Signs and got a crush on Red Eyes now! Why do I have a thing for bad guys in the ranger games? Why?**

**Red Eyes: Don't think that you are pulling me into this!**

**Summer: Just review. Please I beg you. I will die if I have to see any more of this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Chapter two! Waah! * Gets grabbed by Ice***

**Ice: Hello, Meg. Miss me?**

**Me: I think that I may try and go back to Modern World Heroes... Help me...**

***From Modern World Heroes*Skye: No! We haveeyung a bwig pahtee! No Meg!**

**Me: Aww...**

**Summer: Ha Ha! We got invited too! You did not! It is the one chapter left party!**

**SOA and GS cast except Ice: See ya! *walks out***

**Ice: Just us now. Hehehe...**

**Me: Do the disclaimer! Now would be good...**

**Ice: A Random Human does not own Pokemon. She only owns her OC's (introduced in this chapter), the storyline and me wanting to make out with her.**

**Me: Save me! *Gets forced to kiss Ice***

* * *

**Chapter 2: Oh Arceus...**

**Summer's Point of View - Shiver Camp**

****Why mum? Why? Why make me take them to the Ranger School? She is a famous Top Ranger too!

"No, Summer! I am not going! I want to stay here!" My brother, Danny, whinged.

"Do you want to be famous like me and mum?"

"Uh huh..."

"Well you are f***ing going then!"

"Err... Summer... you probably shouldn't use words like that near Danny... Y'know how sensative he is to words like that..." My younger sister, Autumn told me.

"I'm NOT going!" Danny shouted. Autumn began to try and calm him down, just to end up being pushed into the snow.

"Danny! Do not treat your twin sister like that!" I shouted at him, sounding just like mum. When he pushed her into the snow... it reminded me about a past experience that I hate to talk about... involving my big brother...

"I am not going!" Danny shouted. I was really annoyed at that point, a bit... too annoyed. Ukulele Pichu jumped off my shoulder and jumped into Autumn's arms. I then used Suicune's Ranger Sign and pushed Danny onto Suicune. Autumn quickly jumped on Suicune's back, knowing about how quick my moods can change. I then called Latias.

"We have to go to the Ranger School. D'you think that you can take us there, Suicune and Latias?" I asked. The legendaries nodded. We got to the school a lot quicker than we would if we went by foot. We were still late though. Principal Lamont was waiting for Autumn and Danny. An impatient Charlotte, a bored Kate, an embarrased Keith (probably caused by Charlotte), a giddy Nema and a tired Ben.

"Sorry that we were late! Danny refused to leave without his..." I began to say until Danny covered my mouth.

"His Teddy Cubchoo!" Autumn finished the sentence for me.

**Ben's Point of View - Outside the Ranger School**

****A thirteen year old boy. With a Teddy Cubchoo. THE EPICNESS! I found it hilarious. So did Keith, Nema and Ukulele Pichu. We were all rolling on the floor laughing. Summer and Autumn (which are epic names!) kicked me in the back. Danny yanked at Nema's hair. Kate and Charlotte pushed Keith into a tree and got Shock to electricute him. Splash and Gust (my staraptor) were chasing Ukulele Pichu around, trying to break his prized posession. By this point, Summer had helped me up and Autumn had gone to separate Danny and Nema.

"D'ya want to go to the RU, Ben? Don't want to keep Professor Impatient waiting." Summer offered. We took a few steps back then just backed away from the fight, which Crawford and Luana from Vientown were now involved in. We then bumped into someone. It was... wait for it... drumroll please... Red Eyes?

**Me: That is chapter 2!**

**Ice: Don't think that you can run from me, Megan!**

**Me: *Begins to cry* He wants to make out with me! Help me! Please!  
Ice: If I were you Readers, I would review, rather than watch Megan make out with me... * Grabs Megan's arm***

**Me: SAVE ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Keith: There is a bit of a problem...**

**Ben: Ice got knocked out by a reviewer but woke up and forced the author to go on a date with him...**

**Nema: Then the same reviewer knocked out the people and pokemon who hurt me, Keith, Ben and Ukulele Pichu and are still knocked out...**

**Red Eyes: And no-one cares about me! Yay!**

**Ukulele Pichu: Pichu Pi Pi Chu! (So you are doing the disclaimer, Red Eyes!)**

**Red Eyes: Okay... Ukulele Pichu cares about me... A Random Human does not own pokemon, just the storyline and OC's...**

**Autumn: Ugh... What happened?...**

**Ben: Erm... Nothing...**

**Crawford: Yay! My point of View first!**

**Keith: Your only point of view...**

**Autumn: Ow... Onto the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Destroy the Ego & Professor Impatient!**

**Crawford's Point of view - Outside the Ranger School**

****Oh! Why won't this fight stop?! I have been hurt in two ways today! Number one: It is a fight. Number two: I worked hours on getting my afro just right this morning! Now it is RUINED! After quite a while, some blondie shows up just as Summer and Ben vanish. The blondie grabs Keith from the developing ranger and pokemon pile and starts yelling at him. Then the fight started to die down. At the first available chance I ran to the river to look at my refection. I fell to my knees.

"NOOOOOOO!" I yelled. Luana cheered!

"Cue the music, Pichu! We need to dance! We destroyed the source of Crawford's ego!" She shouted. The other eight students already in the school were at the gate along with the teachers were stood gawping at the fight and Luana. Ukulele Pichu was playing music on his Ukulele. Luana was now dancing to it. Talk about awkward...

**Keith's Point of View - **

"Oh do I care, Damon?" **(Red Eyes: Yes. The author loves to make my real name Damon... I wonder how her date with Ice is going...") **

"Yes. You do, Keith. Our parents were worried about you! You left without saying bye!" My brother shouted. **(Keith: Yes. My brother. Just like in modern world heroes)**

"No. I..."

"NOOOOOOO!" Crawford yelling interrupted my sentence.

"Don't..." I finished.

**Half an hour later - **

****Me and Kate were plodding alond to the Ranger Union. Damon was trailing behind us, Ukulele Pichu on his shoulder. Apparently, Pichu took quite a liking to Damon's shoulder after the Pinchers were stopped in Oblivia. Splash was playing on Gust. Shock was sleeping on Kate's head. I also only just realised something. Gust is VERY hyper. Splash was holding onto him for his life.

" Are we there yet?" Damon asked.

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

"NOW?"

"NO! IT IS GOING TO BE A WHILE BEFORE WE GET THERE! Why are you coming with us though?"

"Professor Impatient, is that his nickname? Called me."

"Okay bro..."

**Summer's Point of View - Ranger Union**

****"When will the other four get here? I am getting impatient!" Professor Impa... Hastings shouted.

"How can he get impatient? He always is!" Ben smirked. Me and Erma burst out laughing.

"Benjamin! This is serious! This is not a laughing matter!" the professor yelled at Ben. Ben pulled a face at his full name being used. The door then opened. A voice from the person who just came in sounded **_very_** familiar.

"I am so sorry if I am late. And what do we have here? Summer? Is that you?" I froze on the spot when the arms of the person wrapped around me to give me a hug.

"Hello... Little sister..."

"G-g-get of-f m-m-me... Ice!" I stuttered.

"Pichu Pi!" Ice got a shock from Ukulele Pichu who had just bound into the room with Kate, Keith and Red Eyes. Ice let go of me and fell to the ground. I ran over to Ben and began crying into his chest. I could tell that Ben knew that he was in a very awkward situation. His face went red. I hate Ice!

**Keith: The date the author is on with Ice is taking quite a while...**

**Summer: I am glad that Ice is not here!**

**Ben: I feel awkward... in an EPIC way!**

**Nema: Everything is epic to you, Ben.**

**Ice: WHERE IS MEGAN?! She said that she needed to go to the bathroom and she vanished!**

**Me: *whispers to readers* Shh... I am hiding behind the sofa! Please review whilst I run from Ice!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmgh!**

**Summer: Okay! Who told Ice where the author is hiding? **

**Person in the audience: Me!**

**Ben: Security! Get them out of here! *all of the partner pokemon chase the person out***

**Ice: I like kissing the author!**

**Me: FRYING PAN! *hits Ice in the head, knocking him out* I'm free!**

**Ice: You hit my clone! Not me! **

**Me: Someone do the disclaimmmmmmmm...**

**Danny: While mine, Autumn and Summer's older brother makes out with the author, I shall do the Disclaimer. A Random Human does not own pokemon. She only owns the storyline and her OC'S (me being one of them...)**

**Autumn: Let's begin the chapter... Ice! Stop being perverted with the author! *Pulls Ice away from the author before he tries to feel her up***

**Ice: Aww...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I'm sorry Summer...**

**Ice's Point of View - Ranger Union**

****Pathetic. Summer still hasn't forgiven me. She hasn't forgot about what happened around five years ago. Why can't she forgive and forget? Yet again. Pathetic. Right. I need to concentrate now. That professor wants to talk now...

**Summer's Point of View - **

****I can't forgive him... What happened five years ago... left me in hospital for about six months... most of that time, I was unconscious. At least I have Ben to be with. He is the only person who would let me cry on his shoulder. Not to mention Ben is really, really cute and I will not deny it. I have to concentrate now. The meeting has started.

"Right. The reason that you six have been called here is that there has been a new group of villains have been formed. Their name, Team Remnants. They are made up of ex-pinchers and dim sun members. While we had the chance, we tried to get to important members of the teams. We could not locate Lavana or Heath, but we managed to get Ice. Blake Hall and Wheeler, who are still in prison, have rejected our offer and say that they wanted to stay out of this. We also failed to locate Blue Eyes, but we got Damon, aka Red Eyes. The Societea, also in prison, are still considering our offer."

"Erm... What about Purple Eyes?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, and Kincaid too?" My older brother asked.

"Those two... are the leaders of Team Remnants..." Professor Hastings answered. My head started to go funny. So did Ben's. We both fell to our knees. Our visions went blurry. Then our visions went black. I could see images now. These are what me and Ben call our 'magical hero senses'. One was of the top of Altru tower completely empty. The next, Oblivia. Then the Sky Fortress. I could now see Darkrai in pain, behind Purple Eyes and Kincaid, who were glowing black... strange... The next image got me thinking. There was me, Ben and Keith all stood near the shadow crystal, but... Ben was glowing blue, I was glowing red and Keith was glowing yellow... The same colours as the tears of princes! The last image I saw was Kate, Danny and Charlotte ( The younger two also in ranger uniform) ,Autumn in an operator's clothes and Nema. All five were glowing white... Like the luminous crystal...

The next thing I knew, I was lying on something soft... my bed at the Ranger Union. I just about sat up. Ben was awake already. Kate, Keith and Damon were in there looking worried. Ice... Ice was there too. But he was staing at me with a smirk. I hate him! After what had happened was explained to me, Ice walked out. The perfect time to break down. I felt Ben's arms wrap around me, and he was telling me to calm down.

"What happened between you and Ice? I can tell that something happened because of the way that you latched onto me after he hugged you and the way that you burst out crying after he just left... Summer?" I was lost in my thoughts.

"Okay... I can't keep this secret any longer... Five years ago, when I was eleven, my mum was taking eight year old Danny and Autumn to the dentist. Ice was asked to babysit me as he is five years older than me. Our dad couldn't because... well..."

"Dead?..."

"Yes. He died in a car crash in Pueltown a few minutes after Danny and Autumn were born. But enough of that. I was on the computer in my room, chatting with Ben online. I told him that I had to go as I needed a drink. So I shut down my computer and went downstairs. You see... I could not get to the kitchen as Ice had invited a load of his friends round to our house and they were stood in the kitchen doorway. I asked Ice if he could make me a drink. It took the Lillipup eyes to make him say that he would make me a drink. He made me the drink and I went downstairs. Ice had got annoyed at that and some of his friends could tell so they 'offered' to 'persuade' me that my ways were lazy. Ice accepted that offer and as soon as his other friends had gone, he took them to my room and watched with a smirk as his friends beat me up..." I burst into even more tears then. I felt five more pairs of arms around me then, other than Ben's. Kate and Keith were hugging me. Rhythmi, Wendy and Sven must've come in at some point during the story. Damon just looked at me with a shocked face and sympathetic eyes.

"After I got beat up and my Mom got home..." I continued.

"I was barely conscious and Mom believed Ice's 'Summer fell down the stairs story'. She took me to hospital... I was in there for almost six months, most of the time I was unconscious... Ever since then... I have been terrified of my older brother..." I yawned then. Everyone took that as a sign that it was time to leave. Everyone left except Ben. Well... It is his room too! By the time that Ben had fell asleep (I think) Ice walked in, almost at the brink of tears.

"I am so, so sorry, Summer... I never knew how you felt about what happened all those years ago... Please forgive me Summer..." I knew that he was serious.

"Yes... I forgive you... Big brother..." Ice sat down next to me and hugged me. I then fell into a deep sleep for the first time in years. We had finally made up...

**Me: Get off me Ice!**

**Ice: No. Do you know how much I love you, Megan?**

**Me: No! And I don't want to know...**

**Ice: Well... I guess that I should send around this image that I got of you last night in your underwear!**

**Me: WTF ICE! YOU PERVERT! SUMMER! GET HIM TO GO AWAY!**

**Summer: Sorry... No can do... When Ice sets his eyes on something he will not stop until he gets it!  
Ben: Review! And give us the best way to torture Ice when he wants to kiss the author! He has gone immune to all of the frying pans and sledgehammers out there!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Chainsaws on the left! Baseball bats on the right!(and my own idea, finally) Ninjas above! That should protect me from Ice!**

**Ice: *Grabs author from behind* Miss me?**

**Me: HELP!**

**Ice: They can't hurt me if I am holding onto you!**

**Autumn, Danny and Summer: And you told us that we can't touch you. You never said Ice!**

**Me: F***! Get off me!**

**Damon: You should be glad that he isn't doing other things... I bet you hate year seven of high school now... They made you learn reproduction when you were eleven in science!**

**Everyone: YOU ARE SO GROSS!**

**Damon: Aren't I?**

**Me: Disclaimer.**

**Damon: S***! A Random Human does not own Pokemon. She owns the storyline and OC's though.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Worst. Outdoor Class. Ever.**

**Autumn's Point of View - Ascension Square**

****Come on Ranger! We have been here for about ten minutes! Even though I want to be an Operator, I still want Outdoor Class!

"Seriously, little sister?"

"Yeah! We had to get it!" Oh great. Summer is the ranger. HANG ON! I only have one sibling older than Summer... Ice... The guy who left Summer in hospital for half a year!

"Why you brought_ him_?" Me and Danny asked in unison as Summer and Ice emerged from a ball of light that had formed in the middle of the square.

"We made up last night... not to mention Summer fell asleep on me... hehehe..." Ice could feel the awkwardness of the situation.

"Look, enough of the family stuff, and more of the questions of terror!" Ms. April said cheerfully.

"Is Ice, Danny and Autumn your siblings?" The student that was a guy and was trying to flirt with me (and was also holding my arm) asked Summer.

"Erm... Yes. Can I also ask you a question? Why are you trying to feel up my sister?"

"NO I'M NOT!" He shouted.

"Explain why your hand is on my breast then." I told him. He went bright red and ran to the other side of the square. Summer will never let that guy live that down.

**Summer's Point of View - **

****I will never let that guy live that down.

"What would you do if I became a better Ranger than you, Sum?" Danny asked.

"I would just ask the pinchers to come back again an stop them. Or maybe..." I looked up at Ice.

"No way, Summer! I am a changed man!" Ice responded.

"We have a question." A familiar voice asked from somewhere.

"What do you do with an annoying Top Ranger and a traitor?" A voice familiar to Ice said.

"Wait, you don't need to answer that. You get rid of them and their assosciates." The first voice said. The next thing I knew, me, Ice, Danny, Autumn, Nema and Charlotte were floating in the air unable to move. I could just about see that Danny and Nema were hugging before they began floating in the air. The other students and teachers had fled the scene. We then saw the culprits.

"Purple Eyes..." I growled.

"Kincaid..." Ice muttered.

"Smart. But not smart enough..." Kincaid laughed. Then everything went black.

**Ben's Point of View - Ranger Union**

"Oh, come on! It doesn't take that long for outdoor class!" I shouted.

"Ben! Calm down! And anyway, we are recieving a video call from the Ranger School!" Rhythmi shouted. I ran over to the screen, as did Kate and Rand (who had got called from Oblivia to Almia so Professor Impatient could tell him our plans without any spies.) Ms. April appeared on the screen.

"There is a big problem! I can't explain it but I could show you!" Ms. April changed the camera angle so that we could see just above ascension square. There was two people stood there!

"Kincaid!" Kate yelled.

"Purple Eyes!" Me and Rand yelled. We looked at the screen again. Summer, Ice, Danny, Autumn, Charlotte and Nema being held up in the air. Then their heads drooped. Then they vanished.

"Summer!" I probably almost screamed.

"Nema! That is twice that my daughter has been kidnapped by Purple Eyes now..." Rand growled.

"Charlotte..." Kate whispered.

"WHO THE HELL DO THOSE TWO THINK THAT THEY ARE? KIDNAPPING ALL FOUR OF MY CHILDREN!" We heard a voice from behind us. Everyone turned around to face the woman that yelled. Some people gawped. The original Top Ranger. Spring Day. Summer's mother.

**Me: Yes! Lets end with a kidnapping and an angry Mom!**

**Ice: And an Ice that is still holding onto the author wanting to make out with her... * gives Megan a longing look***

**Me: No, Ice... AH! *Ice kisses the author***

**Summer: All younger audiences should look away now!**

**Ben: Err... You do make it sound like what Damon was talking about at the beginning of the chapter...**

**Summer: Oh... Awkward...**

**Me: MMMMMMMGHRMMMM! ( Please review, for my sake!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hehehe... Swords and whips... Thank you generous reviewer...**

**Ice: I want my mommy!**

**Spring: Well tough! I ain't helping ya!**

**Summer: Yay mom!**

**Autumn: I have a feeling that Ben is about to say...**

**Ben: EPIC NAMES!**

**Autumn: Told ya.**

**Me: Just someone do the disclaimer!**

**Summer: I will! A Random Human does not own pokemon or the disclaimer (been wondering about that for a while. Who made it?) She only owns her OC's: Danny, Spring and Autumn.**

**Me: Begin the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rescue with a hint of ObliviaShipping!**

**Charlotte's point of view - Team Remnants prison/hideout**

My eyes flickered open. My entire body hurts. I was somewhere dark. There was five other people in the room. Summer, Autumn, Danny, Ice and Nema. We had been chained up. No escape. I looked at the other five in the room. Autumn was crying with her foot twisted around at a strange angle. Danny was trying to look away from his bloody pulp of an arm. Nema had a large gash down her side. Summer and Ice were barely awake, the only thing keeping them awake was talking to each other. A sudden cold gust ran through the room, making everyone shiver. That was it for Summer and Ice though. They slipped out of consciousness.

I can hear shouting now. Those voices sound... familiar... All of a sudden, the chains loosened and we all fell to she floor, making Autumn scream in pain because of her foot. The door to the room suddenly flew open.

"They're in here!" A very familiar person said.

"Big sis!" I shouted. Kate ran over to me and we were hugging for quite a while. I could just about see what was going on in the room amongst my tears. Ben had picked up Summer. A woman who was in there held up Ice, as was Keith. Another ranger, I think that he is called Rand, was hugging Nema. Danny had picked up Autumn, despite his twin's protests about his arm.

"Wow. Get six, and you get five free." Said Kincaid at the doorway, before slamming the door shut.

"Idiot. We have a secret weapon that will get us outta here. Don't we Kate?" Ben said.

"Yep!" Kate then opened the bag that she had with her. Her Mime Jr., Mimey, jumped out.

"Mimey, Can you please teleport some of us out of here then come back for the rest?" Mimey nodded, before Ben, Summer, Danny, Autumn, Ice, Keith and the woman, I think that she is called Spring, were enveloped in a bright light then vanishing. Those stupid Team Remnants had figured us out though. They came into the room and surrounded me, Kate, Nema and Rand.

"Oh no. Boo hoo. You four ain't going anywhere." Purple Eyes growled.

"Oh yes we are. About... NOW!" Kate yelled, just as we were surrounded by a bright light. The next thing I knew, we were just outside the Ranger Union. Me and Nema both then collapsed from exhaustion. Team Remnants are going to pay. Big time.

**Autumn's Point of View - Hospital**

I hate thse Team Remnants. So much. They have no idea about what they have done. I have a broken foot and ankle. Danny has to have his arm in bandages for the next few weeks... Summer and Ice however... Are in a really bad condition. I mean, they are nearly dead! But I feel sorry for Ben... He got stabbed by those people to rescue the girl that he secretly loves. My sister. Ben actually hasn't left her side yet. Ever since we were took to hospital.

**Summer's Point of View - **

Everything is black. Everything is cold. I am on my own. Where am I?... I can hear a voice now... Ben... Where is he? Is he even here? That's strange... My hand feels warm... like someone is holding it... My whole body is feeling warmer now. I can see light. Not like, 'hey Summer, you are literally dead' light, but the light when you open your eyes in the morning. (**Yeah... I hate opening my eyes in the morning...)** I can see someone. Ben was there. He noticed that my eyes were slightly open.

"Oh, Summer! You finally woke up! You have been asleep for about two weeks! Don't worry me like that again!" He whispered as he hugged me. He has a slightly bloodstained bandage around his chest. What happened to him?

"Your chest... The bandage... what is that about?" I asked as I returned the hug.

"Oh. That. Someone in that stupid Team Remnants stabbed me when we came to rescue you and the others. And, Summer... I want to tell you something..."

"What is it, Ben?"

"I... erm... well... like... No! I love you, Summer..."

"I love you too, Ben..." I said, pulling Ben in for a kiss.

"GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!" Ice shouted, whilst being helped walking by Lavana (his crush) and Heath (his idiotic best friend).

"Why don't you get a room with the hag, Ice?" I retaliated. Ice looked so strange with blue hair and a bright red face. Lavana looked like she wanted to wallop me in the face.

"Why not Ice go outside? Ice get embarrased by season sister who is well? Not." Heath said. I think that he meant 'why not go outside, Ice? You will probably get embarrased by your not so well sister named after a season.' At least I think... Only Ice and Lavana properly get what he means. The trio walked out of the room so that it was just me and Ben again.

"You wanna kiss again, Sum? There is nothing else to do until both of us are let out of the hospital.

"Sure, why not? I mean, we both love each other, so we technically are boyfriend and girlfriend now..." Before I could finish, Ben was kissing me again. I feel like I am in heaven...

**Me: Do you see why this chapter is called 'Rescue with a hint of ObliviaShipping'?**

**Summer: *kissing Ben*  
**

**Ben: *Kissing Summer*  
**

**Me: I just love being ignored...  
**

**Ice: Ugh...  
**

**Me: Oh yeah... 'cause of the reviewers giving me weapons to torture Ice with, he tried hitting on me during the chapter... So I used the swords and whips... oops...  
**

**Danny and Nema: Review!  
**

**Autumn: I think that Danny and Nema love each other!  
**

**Danny: Just review...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer: Where is the author?**

**Ben: I don't know... HANG ON! ICE IS MISSING TOO!**

**Autumn: OH S***! SHE IS PROBABLY IN TROUBLE!**

**Everyone: *Run into another room and sees the author tied up and gagged with Ice holding onto her* There you are!**

**Ice: If she keeps getting things like poison from the reviewers, I may even have to kidnap her!**

**Summer: And I thought that you had changed...**

**Ice: You are a b******, y'know that, Summer?**

**Summer: Only outta the story! *gets into an argument with Ice***

**Ben:*unties the author* Lets get outta here...**

**Lavana: Where do you think that you are going? *stands in the way of the author and Ben***

**Me: Arghhhh! Do the disclaimer right now, Lavana!**

**Lavana: *grabs Ben and the author and ties them up* Fine then. The girl that Ice wants to make out with does not own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Plan-S.T.R.O.M.**

**Ben's Point of View - Outside the Ranger Union **

"You ready to freak everyone out, Sum?" I asked Summer. She nodded and put her hood up on her jacket. I quickly kissed her before we walked in. Everyone was too busy to notice us.

"To the operations room, Ben. It is likely that the other top rangers are up there along with Erma and Professor Impatient." Summer whispered. We both ran up there.

"Ben! You have finally got out of hospital! And who is that girl?..." Kate asked from the other side of the room. I looked at Summer and grinned.

"It's me!" Summer shouted pulling off her hood. The next thing that I knew, I was pushed onto the floor and Summer was being bombarded with hugs.

"Get off me!" She then shouted, making her way through the crowd over to me and helping me up. Everyone's mouths dropped when she kissed me afterwards.

"What?" I asked.  
"It... doesn't matter, Ben. And anyway, we need you and Summer to go to the school with Wendy and Rhythmi. We are in trouble if Team Remnants are as violent as they were during the rescue, so we are initiating plan S.T.R.O.M." Professor Impatient told us. Mine and Summer's eyes went wide.

"But... isn't that a last resort?!" I whispered.

"Just go. You read over the plan's details when you became a Top Ranger. You should know what to do." He then told me. Plan S.T.R.O.M. basically getting the two best ranger-to-be's, the best operator-to-be and the best mechanic-to-be from the ranger school and turning them into top rangers, top operator and top mechanic. Just before me, the cutest girl in the world... I mean Summer!, Rhyth and Wendy head off to the school, we found out who we had to get.

Rangers: Charlotte and Danny

Operator: Autumn

Mechanic: Nema

We had to get some of our closest friends / relatives.

**Rhythmi's Point of View - Ascension Square**

The four students had been told that they had to meet us here when we left the Ranger Union. I had nothing to do, so I was thinking of my memories with Kate, Keith, Cute Isaac, Summer and Ben here at the rangr school years ago. Summer and Ben were kissing (again). Wendy was petting her Staraptor.

"GET A ROOM SIS!" I heard from two people going downstairs. Danny and Autumn. Though Autumn still had her foot in a cast, as was Danny's arm they still knew how to get on her nerves... just like I do with Ben... Summer growled at them.

"COOL! ARE WE FLYING THERE?!" Nema shouted.

"Yes. We are, Nema. Just try not to almost shoot me out of the sky though..." Summer sweatdropped

"Oh... You still haven't forgotten about that..." Nema gulped.

**5 Minutes later - In the Sky**

"Oh my Arceus! It is so cool up here!" Autumn sighed from infront me.

"You want to be an Operator, don't you, Autumn?" I asked.

"Yeah... Just like my Idol!"

"Who is your idol?"

"Oh... Erm..." Autumn had a little awkward laugh. Then I realised something.

"So this person who keeps sending me fanmail and signing of with the letter A... THAT WAS YOU!" I shouted. Autumn just nodded.

"RHYTH! AUTUMN! LOOK OUT!" Summer yelled from on Latias with Ben. Me and Autumn were confused, until this large orb of purple energy hit us. Ben quickly grabbed my wrist, Summer grabbed Autumn.

"I do not want you copying what I do _exactly_, sis!" Summer told her sister.

"Look, Rhyth. I once saw my girlfriend fall out of the sky and I couldn't do anything about it. I can't do the same this time, cuz!" Ben shouted.

"CUZ?" Summer and Autumn yelled. I forgot that we haven't told them yet...

"Yes. Cuz. As in cousins. C-O-U-S-..." Ben said.

"I think that we know how to spell cousins, Ben. I mean, Spenser in Ringtown is our cousin, he is only two years older than Ice... Making him twenty-three years old!" Autumn explained.

"Wow. We hold so many family secrets don't we? Should we tell them that our mom is the first top ranger too, Auty?"

"Sum! I have to tell you time and time again to never call me Auty!" I was sweatdropping.

"You can tell that they are siblings, eh Benjamin...a?"

"WTF RHYTHMI! I AM NOT A GIRL! DO NOT CALL ME BENJAMINA!" My cousin really hates me calling her that. Oh... did I say her? I meant him...

**Me:*Thinks in head* Right then. The Sinis Trio members are evil out of the story but are not _in _the story. Plus they captured all of the characters in this story AND  my other stories... But... One ranger player character has not been brought into any of my stories yet. SINIS TRIO! FACE THE WRATH OF KELLYN! *Uses magical author powers to make Kellyn appear***

**Kellyn: Huh... *Notices everyone tied up* Hehehe... *Somehow grows many more arms and has every weapon given to A Random Human from the reviewers in his many hands* MWAHAHAHAHA!  
**

**Kate: YAY KELLYN! REVIEW WHILE KELLYN BEATS THE CRAP OUTTA ICE, LAVANA AND HEATH!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Right then, I am going to make a small announcement. I need more OC's to continue this story.**

**Summer: You see, she has a plan for this story, but she is running out of ideas for OC's. There has to be four of them. There must be at least one that is a ranger, (and must have a partner pokemon), one operator and one mechanic. She will chose the other one at random.**

**Ben: You must review or PM her these details:**

Name: (one that she can remember)

Age: (between 14 and 21)

Class: (ranger, operator or mechanic)

Appearance:(Just what they look like, accessories, makeup etc [they will either wear ranger uniform, operator uniform or a mechanic's uniform])

Personality:  
Interests:

Family: (names and ages if they have family)

Weaknesses: (like her OC, Skye, who is scared of knives and of getting caught pickpocketing)

**Me: I am sorry for all of you people who expected a chapter. I NOW HAVE 2 RANGERS! I NEED AND OPERATOR TO HELP AUTUMN AND RHYTH AND A MECHANIC TO HELP NEMA NOW!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: HAPPY! EVEN THOUGH I COULD NOT SLEEP LAST NIGHT BECAUSE I FELT DEPRESSED!**

**Summer: Oh yeah... she has the four OC's now... but she got no mechanics so she had to edit the entrie ending of the story (she wrote the entire story down on paper during the Summer Hols) so that there was three Ranger OC's and one Operator OC.**

**Ben: And the author... she is one of those people who gets easily depressed even though she is 13...**

**Me: Yeah... but enough of that! The OC's are... Lacey Richie, from RangerTakara; Current, from FelineFoxFan; Chidori Minami from... Chidori Minami and Emily from PKMN Trainer Crystal! The first three being rangers, the last the operator!**

**Kate: Yay! And who is doing...**

**Me: You, Kate...**

**Kate: Wahoo! A Random Human does not own pokemon or the four OC's (previously mentioned). She owns the storyline and Autumn, Danny and Spring. (noticed how all of them are Summer and Ice's family?)**

**Keith: On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Yeah... We needed some more...**

**Summer's Point of View - Hia Valley**

"Do you have any idea why Murph called us to our homes just after our introduction, Big Sister or Ben?" Danny asked.

"I don't know if they know but I wanna see their houses, because they have seen mine!" Nema yelled.

"I would actually be careful yelling around here... Nema..." I sighed as a massive pile of snow fell off a tree... and right onto Ben.

"Great... It's supposed to be damsel in distress... Not Ben in distress and get helped by Summer!" Ben yelled as I pulled him up. He was shivering like crazy. He needed warmth or he would end up ill, so I put my arm around his waist so that he was right next to me.

"Th... anks, Summy..." He shivered. Summy must be his new nickname for me. We were inside Shiver Camp now and Murph went running over to us.

"Check your homes! NOW! Big problem!" Why check our homes... Only Mom was at home... she only worked as a Ranger about once a week... Me and Danny opend our front door and gasped. Our house was all torn up. Someone must've had a fight or something in here! And the person being fought... Mom... There is no sign of her anywhere... But there was a note... It said: NEVER MESS WITH TEAM REMNANTS AGAIN OR WE WILL HURT YOUR MOTHER! I went pale at that. The same with Danny when he read it. We ran outside and saw Ben and Murph looking just as pale.

"Your Mom too? Mine has been taken and so has Murph's Dad!" Ben whispered. Then my styler started ringing and Autumn showed up o the screen.

"Hey! Sis! Did you know that Keith and Damon's parents as well as Kate and Charlotte's parents and Nema's parents have been kidnapped!" She shouted.

"WHAT?! MOM AND PAPA HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED TOO!" Nema yelled from next to Danny. (She was hugging him to make him feel a bit better... When will my little brother work up the courage to ask her out?!)

"Yes, Nema! One of the newer Oblivian Top Rangers, Current, and their Pikachu found this out when she found your house turned upside down and a note adressed to you!" Nema broke down then, so Danny started hugging her. Even though I was really upset, I put my fingers in a love heart shape and moved my hands so that Danny and Nema were in it. My little brother just stuck his middle finger up at me.

"Well, all five of you, yes, you included, Murph, are needed for the introductions for the other new top operator and two top rangers."

"MORE!" Me and Ben yelled.

"Yes. More. Just get here or YOUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER WILL BE REVEALED TO THE WORLD!" Autumn yelled the last part, and everyone in Shiver Camp looked at me and Ben and started smirking. I made the axe gesture at my neck and pointed at Autumn on the screen, letting my sister know that I will kill her. I hung up then. And I stormed off. Everone knows not to follow me when I am annoyed, or I will lash out at them.

**Keith's Point of View - Ranger Union**

****Ben, Danny, Nema and Murph had just got back to the Ranger Union. Summer was not with them. Probably one of her 'follow me and I will kill you' moods. I am sort of in one of those moods too. I mean, like, my sister... SERIOUSLY! It is bad enough with Damon around! Now my sister! I'm annoyed. The Ranger Union was my ONLY escape from my flipping family, and now they invade that escape. Someone was repeatedly poking my shoulder.

"Keith. Keith. Keith. Keith..."

"SHUT UP, EMILY!" I yelled at her. Not my fault that I had a gun held to my head by some some of those Team Remnants idiots and my siblings were told to make a choice. Me or our parents. You see... we walk into our house in Pueltown just to see the idiots trying to kidnap... or parentnap... Mum and Dad. I had a large circular bruise on my temple now. Emily started kicking me yelling my name now.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW, EMILY OR I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE GIVEN LEMON PIE ALL OF THE TIME AND THAT PHOTO OF YOU IN THAT LITTLE CUTE OUTFIT WILL BE POSTED ALL AROUND THE UNION!" She got annoyed that I just revealed her weaknesses to the entire Union. She kicked my stomach, because I was sat on the floor, which really hurt (because she had heels on, btw) and she stormed off upstairs to her operator station.

"You hate your sister, don't you Keith." Summer growled as she came upstairs with a face like thunder and a... a... baseball bat? Oh... she wanted to kill her sister...

"Yep. Guess that makes two then."

**10 minutes later - **

****"Summer, Ben. You are to go to Oblivia with Danny, Nema, Autumn and Lacey. Kate, Keith. You will have an operator with you at all times, just like Summer and Ben and Danny and Lacey, which will be Emily. Charlotte, Chidori and Lunick and Solana, who we eventually managed to get Spencer to let them go for a few weeks." Chairperson Erma explained.

"Ha! Sounds a lot like our cousin, doesn't it, little twins? Refusing to let go of his two best rangers!" Summer laughed. She must've cheered up. Solana growled.

"Shut up about our leader, Minami!" Solana growled even louder.

"No-one adresses me by my last name, Hinata! And I can talk about Spencer in any way I want!"

"I think that the same goes for me, Minami! No-one calls me by last name!"

"I can't wait to tell my cousin about how mean you were to me, Hinata. He will make you go through hell and back before you re-earn his respect, 'Cause trust me, he always sticks up to his cousins no matter what the situation." Summer yelled.

"JUST GO TO OBLIVIA, SUMMER!" Professor Impatient shouted. The two new rangers looked a bit scared of Summer and Solana. I just had to tell them that Summer and Solana hate each other. They are in a bit of a fight. Spencer in the middle of it. He was just a bit oblivious of them trying to get more respect than the other with him.

**Me: A fight between Summer and Solana!**

**Summer: You are a b****, Hinata!  
**

**Solana: So, you took my f***ing cookie, Minami!  
**

**Me: Oh great... they are fighting over a cookie...  
**

**Keith: Review Please!  
**

**Me: To the people who gave me OC's - I hope that even if they showed up for a few moments, that they are how you want them! NOW OFF TO SCHOOL I GO!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have decided to do a slightly different beginning to this chapter only, I am going to start by writing character profiles for my main characters, not the OC's which I was given.**

* * *

**Name: Summer Minami-Day (Solana just says Minami as she refuses to believe that she is related to Spencer [mother's nephew])(Minami is in her name as respect for her dead father)**

**Age: 16 years old. **

**Family: Mom, Spring Day; Brothers, Ice and Danny; Sister, Autumn; Cousin, Spencer Day (Ringtown Ranger Leader). Dead father, Jerome Minami.**

**Personality: Quick mood changes, Argumentative. Peppy when happy.**

**Other details: Recently became Ben's girlfriend; was injured on the car crash her father died in, but she has literally forgotten those few moments; Was almost killed by Ice's friends at 11 years old; likes to got to Boyle or Faldera Volcano to take out her anger; Modern Hero of Oblivia.**

* * *

**Name: Benjamin Natsuya**

**Age: 16 Years old.**

**Family: Mom, Natalia Natsuya; Cousin, Rhythmi Cal.**

**Personality: Sensitive. Easily annoyed, like Summer.**

**Other Details: Summer's boyfriend; Grew up knowing only his Mom and Cousin in his family; Likes the cold and snow; Best friends and next-door neighbours with Summer.**

* * *

**Name: Katherine Hitomi**

**Age: 16 Years old**

**Family: Mom, Leigh; Dad, Kyle; Sister, Charlotte; Grandma, (if you have played guardian signs and completed the parcel quest for the old woman in the aqua resort, you know who I mean!); Grandma, Chairperson Erma; Uncle, (dad's younger brother) Crawford.(Crawford being related will be mentioned later in the story)**

**Personality: Likes violence (used on Keith). Cheerful.**

**Other Details: Likes to take her sister under her wing as a Ranger. Often embarrased by dad and sister. Dating Keith.**

* * *

** Name: Keith Dazzle**

**Age: 17 Years old**

**Family: Mom, Rose; Dad, Mark; Brother, Damon (Red Eyes); Sister, Emily.**

**Personality: Dense. That is all that I can say.**

**Other Details: Gets tortured by Emily, Gets picked on by Damon; Parents are more keen on his siblings. Dating Kate.**

* * *

**Name(s): Danny & Autumn Minami-Day (called by Minami-Day by Solana, she doen't like Summer, not these two)**

**Age: 13 years old**

**Family: Mom, Spring Day; Brother, Ice; Sister, Summer; Cousin, Spencer Day. Dead father, Jerome Minami.**

**Personalities: Cheerful, sometimes like bullies to Summer over little things, Easily Embarrased.**

**Other Details: Twins.**

* * *

**Name: Charlotte Hitomi**

**Age: 13 yeaars old**

**Family: Mom, Dad, Kate, Grandmas, Crawford. (you can tell that I am getting bored of writing this, but I want to do this!)**

**Personality: Cheeky.**

**Other Details: Can easily embarass Kate. Under her sister's wing as a Ranger.**

* * *

**Right then! That is some of my main characters! Will do the rest in later chapters!**

**I do not own Pokemon. I own the storyline and my OC's, not the others.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: I don't know, Ben...**

**Ben's Point of View - Tilt Village - Oblivia**

****"Are you sure that you want to do this, Summy?" I asked my girlfriend. She had looked a bit uneasy ever since we got to Oblivia. Danny is being a bit... flirty... with the ladies here in Oblivia, who are actually after me... Nema has been very ignorant of Danny since he started the Flirt-athon. Lacey has been really shy and Autumn is trying to help me get Summer to act more like... Summer!

"I don't know, Ben... I mean Team Remnants said that they will hurt our mothers if we do anything to try and stop them!"

"I know. But our mothers are tough! They can put up with whatever is done to them! They are both Top Rangers, after all!" I tried to cheer her up unsuccessfully.

"SUMMER! BEN! YOU ARE FINALLY HERE! YAY! I AM NO LONGER ON MY OWN!" Current shouted, seeming as me and Summer had just strolled onto the Big Booker Bridge and she was just below us on a Lapras with Sparky, her Pikachu. I think that my Staraptor likes to try playing with Sparky and Ukulele Pichu but the two electric types prefer playing with each other. And why does Pichu get a Ukelele and Sparky get aqua - blue sunglasses! My staraptor at least wears a banage as she is always getting hurt! Oh... I'm rambling on about partner pokemon, aren't I?

"Hi, Current..." Summer said quietly. I looked at Current and gestured that Summer was a bit upset at the moment. Current frowned. She looked at Summer and looked at me and gestured the word 'okay'.

"Summer. You know that you don't have to do this... Me, Ben and the others could handle the situation!" Current shouted to Summer. Summer opened her recently shut eyes.

"You... sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, Summer. We can do it and rescue everyone!" The usually shy Lacey optimistically said. Autumn, Danny and Nema then walked onto the bridge and nodded.

"I can't do this either... Not if Summer can't..." I said. I can't take this any more. If the ranger union wants to do this... Me and Summer can't help.

"Ben... Are you doing this to stay with me or do you really mean that?" Summer whispered to me, holding my hands and pressing her forehead against mine.

"I both..." I whispered back to her.

**Emily's Point of view - Pueltown - Almia**

****I'm going to cause Keith a lot of pain now! I walked over to my big brother and without him noticing I leant over to right hext to his ear and yelled at the top of my voice.

"HI KEITHY!" He yelled in shock and grabbed his ear.

"WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT ABOUT, EMILY!" he yelled. Kate smirked, as did Charlotte. Kate then walked over to Keith and whispered something in his ear. He just looked confused.

"I can't hear you in that ear, Kate! I seriously can't hear! I can hear through my other ear but not this one! Damn it, Emily! You have f***ing made me deaf in one f***ing ear!"

"Oh no... Sorry big brother!"

"Sorry can't get back my f***ing hearing in that ear, can it? Gah! I can't take this any more!" He yelled.

"IF THE RANGER UNION WANTS THIS TO BE DONE, DON'T COME CRYING TO ME!" He shouted whilst storming off to the docks. I have no idea about the large problem which I just caused. Lunick and Solana walked over to us from the Vien Forest. I want to help my brother feel better... but I can't mend a deaf ear...

"What happened? We just heard Keith shouting." Lunick said.

"I made Keith go deaf in one ear and..." Kate's Styler started ringing.

"Kate! This is Rhythmi! Summer and Ben just went and gave up on the mission! They were apparently under too much stress! And where is Keith?..."

"Keith... just gave up on the mission too... Something happened which made him go deaf in one ear... and he said for the Ranger Union not to come crying to him for help."  
This is bad...

**Me: Regular ending! Yay!**

**Ben: FINALLY WE ARE NOT BUSY IN THE STORY!**

**Me: So true, Ben...**

**Keith: I'M DEAF IN ONE EAR, AUTHOR AND BEN! I CAN'T F***ING HEAR YOU!**

**Summer: Review whilst we calm Keith down...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Summer, Ben and Keith. I AM DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!**

**Keith: I think that I am completely deaf now.**

**Autumn: Yeah... We belive you...**

**Keith: Phew. AWW DAMN YOU!**

**Me: Yeah Autumn! For that little prank Keith, you are doing the disclaimer. **

**Keith: Aww... S**T! A Random Human does not own Pokemon, Lacey, Emily, Current or Chidori. She owns Danny, Autumn and Spring.**

**Me: YAY! Three chapters in a day! My PRGSMWH's record! And a change of swear word with Keith...**

**Summer: To the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 10: We are sorry...**

**Summer's Point of View - Shiver Camp**

"Cheer up a bit, little sister."

"No. I don't want to Ice. I just want to have some time away from all of this stress!" I lay back on the sofa. Ice, without anyone realisng, had managed to sort out our torn up house. The researchers here in shiver camp, seeming as there was almost nothing to research at the time, had sorted out Ben and Murph's torn up houses. I shut my eyes and began to cry. Ice tried to wipe away some of the tears but I slapped his arm. I think that he had left now. He was still helping the Ranger Union. I don't know why. I mean, everything that is happening there is slowly taking over my life. I can't take it any more. Neither can my boyfriend. At least he lives next-door to me. I might go to see him. I pulled on my hoodie and boots, then walked to his house and went in.

"Hey, Summy..." Ben whispered when I went in.

"I don't want to be at home for a bit... can I stay here with you for a few hours, Benny?"

"Sure... But... it feels so empty here... without my mum..."

"I know, Ben. My home feels empty without Danny, Auty and Mom... Ice was almost never at home. Now he is all of the time, so I know how you feel..." I sighed when I sat down next to him. Ben wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. It is the only thing that seems normal in my life at the moment. I began to cry onto Ben's chest. He didn't mind. No-one else was around. When we finally pulled apart, I looked into his eyes. They were a similar colour to mine, but that was just a trait from people with Almian origins from specifically Hia Valley. They were really bright, despite a look of concern in them.

"Something is the matter, isn't it Summer..."

"It is just... when I got kidnapped, during outdoor class... The pain that I was in reminded me of another horrible part of my life... Me and My dad were involved in a car accident when I was only three... The car accident which killed him... I have been terrified that I will get killed if I have another incident like that..." I whispered, whilst looking at the ground.

"Don't worry... No matter what, I will protect you..." he whispered into my ear with a reassuring voice. That made me feel a hundred times better. I hugged Ben again. We were like that for a while. Up until we both fell asleep. I was just wondering what was happening with everyone else...

**Keith's Point of View - Pueltown**

****I hate my sister so much! I find it like hell being deaf in one ear. For once... I actually want my parents... But I don't care. I have quit the mission, just like Summer and Ben, who, knowing them, are in their little winter wonderland home making out. I don't think that Professor impatient realises how much that this Team is practically manipulating the Rangers and taking over our lives. I don't care if I get fired afterwards... I just want a bit of a social life.

**Keith: Unlike SOMEONE...**

**Me: Shut up! I do have a life! Of being in my room almost 24/7 letting out my feelings by writing stories and occasionally texting friends and going to the shops with them!**

**Keith: Yeah right.**

****I just wonder how Kate is putting up with this...

**Kate's Point of View - Vientown**

"Yo! Kathy and Chary! Gimme a hug!"

"CRAP! RUN CHARLOTTE! IT'S CRAWFORD!" I yelled. Unfortunately... My afro haired uncle grabbed hold of me. How could dad put up with his little brother...

"Save... Yourself, Charlotte..." I groaned, pretending to die. The new top ranger just stared at me.

"Crawford! Let Kate go!" Luana giggled walking over to us.

"Hey! She looks a bit like your boyfriend, Kate!"

"That is because he is my brother." Emily whispered loud enough for the small group to hear. She must be beating herself up for making Keith deaf in an ear.

"Who are the members of this little group then, little nieces?"

"Oh! This is Lunick and Solana, rangers from Ringtown..." Charlotte began. Crawford's eyes began to sparkle. Forgot he idolised those two...

"These are Emily and Chidori, the new top operator and ranger." I finished.

"Erm... Hi..." Chidori murmured. Everything that was going on was then interupted by a large earthquake.

**Normal Point of View - **

Summer and Ben got flung onto the floor by the earthquake, Keith almost fell into the sea at the pueltown docks, Kate and the rest of her little group fell to the ground. Summer, Ben and Keith were then puzzled. Their hands began to glow different colours. Ben's were blue... Summer's were red... Keith's were yellow... They then remembered the little vision that Summer and Ben had near the beginning of Team Remnants first few appearances. Summer, Ben and Keith were glowing the colours of the now destroyed Tears of Princes. The three of them were the key to defeating Team Remnants once and for all...

**Me: Wow! I finshed this chapter just ten minutes before the usual time that my mum tells me that I must go to bed!**

**Keith: WARNING! WARNING! SUMMER AND BEN MAKING OUT YET AGAIN ALERT!**

**Ben: *Finishes kissing Summer* Magically pulls out a bundle of knives and starts throwing them at Keith.**

**Me: What is it with characters pulling out weapons and weapons only, from nowhere? Anyway, Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: I interrupt your enjoyment of reading this story with breaking news!**

**Autumn: Oh joy...**

**Me: IT'S THE WEEKEND!**

**Danny: Does this chapter focus on Oblivia?... As last chapter was based on Almia...**

**Me: Uh huh! You also get your Partner Pokemon!**

**Danny: F-I-N-A-L-L-Y!**

**Me: If you do the disclaimer with your twin...**

**Danny and Autumn: Oh joy... A Random Human does not own Pokemon. Just the storyline, us and our mom in the story, Spring.**

**Me: On to the story! And things also get a bit romantic between Danny and Nema... Hehehe...**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Did you know that?...**

**Danny's Point of View - Tilt Village - Oblivia**

****"This will be a lot harder without Summer and Ben..." Nema groaned. I agree. Summer is like, Oblivia's Heroine! Ben is just her amusing little sidekick.

"Danny! I think that I may have found where our parents are!" Autumn shouted. Me, Nema, Murph, Current and Lacey crowded around Autumn's laptop, just for a large earthquake to occur, sending me and Nema flying into the water. I quickly grabbed her arm before we fell into the water, so that we would both be able to get back to the surface at the same time. We had fell into the water really deep. There way no way that we could get up without something to help us breath. I could faintly see my blue haired twin sister all the way up at the surface. Nema and me were holding onto each other's arms tightly. I was feeling weak now. I had also breathed in a lot of water. I then felt something grab onto me and Nema and take us up to the surface.

"Danny!" Autumn shouted before running over to where I was kneeling onto the ground. I was still holding onto Nema's arm still. I looked around and saw a little Mudkip near us. That little pokemon saved us! That is amazing... The Mudkip jumped over to me and started nuzzling my arm. Oh! I can't resist it! It is being too cute.

"_Can I stay with you?... I have no friends... Can you be my first friend mister Human?..." _The Mudkip was talking to me. Poor little pokemon.

"Sure you can..." I whispered to the Mudkip. I am sure that it grinned and then it jumped onto my head.

_"Thank you mister Human! My name is Muddy! What is yours?"_

__"Danny..." So this is why I thought that Summer was crazy whenever she looked like she was talking to herself! She was talking to Ukulele Pichu!

"Aw... My brother is loopy too! And is that Mudkip like, your partner pokemon?" Autumn sighed. I just nodded and stood up. Nema hugged me, I got embarrased by that.

"_DANNY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" _Muddy shouted.

"DANNY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Autumn shouted.

"Both of you are picking on us..." I complained.

"I don't care if they were picking on us or not... I actually think that you are really cute, Danny... Even though you are one of my best friend's brothers..."

"Really, Nemi?"

"Nemi? Is that my new nickname? But yes. You are really cute!"

"Yeah, a nickname. I mean, Ben and Summer are dating and they call each other Summy and Benny. Kate and Keith are dating and they call each other Keithy and Katie, too..."

"Okay, Darling!" She said. Everyone was smirking at us as I placed my arm over Nema's shoulders.

"What? Jealous that you lot are not dating anyone and we just became a couple?" I asked. The others just went red and looked away.

"_ Oh! They just got told!" _Muddy shouted. Ha... They did...

**Summer's Point of View - Travelling to Oblivia**

****"I knew that we needed to return to Obliva, Summy! LOOK!" Ben yelled from on his Staraptor. I stopped where I was on Latias. Oh my Arceus... He was right... The Sky Fortress has risen again...

"Do you think that we should tell the others, Benny?!"

"They are at Tilt Village. We should go there and tell them!"

"Okay! Let's go then!" I probably should not have left them to cope on their own... I am the Heroine of Oblivia, after all... One of the three keys toward the goal of stopping Team Remnants... Me, Ben and Keith were the keys. The others, Miss I-Think-That-Summer-Is-Not-Related-To-Her-Own-Cousin Hinata; Loopy Lunick; Kooky Keith; Crazy Kate; The 'annoying sister' (in Keith's words); Crazy Kate's sister and erm... Chidori... Who I believe has the same last name of one of mine. It would be funny if we were long lost relatives... Nah! That would be stupid... Oh, stupid Summer. We had landed in Tilt Village whilst I was thinking.

"Summy, will I tell them or you?"

"I will. Okay then. HEY! WHILST YOU SIX WERE SOCIALISING, THE F***ING SKY FORTRESS IS IN THE AIR AGAIN! AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING, WE KNOW THAT WE QUIT ON THE MISSION, BUT WE HAVE TURNED OUT TO BE TWO OF THE THREE PEOPLE NEEDED TO STOP TEAM REMNANTS!" I yelled at them.

"Calm down, Summer!" The seven that came from Almia shouted at me. We walked over to the six already here. Then we heard some sort of music... sort of like... a song that... you would... sing to a... baby to... get... them... to sleep...

**Me: Yay! Danny has a partner! In two ways! *winks***

**Danny: Stop it! You are embarrasing me infront of those amazing people called readers and reviewers!**

**Nema: Me too...**

**Me: Just go make out with Nema like your sister does with Ben!**

**The four offended: HEY!**

**Autumn: Review. And DO NOT give the author ideas for people to make me go out with! UNDERSTAND?!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Right. In this chapter, the characers weaknesses will be used against them. There will also be _many_ points of view!**

**Spring: I finally have a chance to talk!**

**Rand: Same here!**

**Summer: Who cares? Not me.**

**Ben: Yeah...**

**Natalia: Shut up, Benjamin!**

**Ben: MOM!...**

**Summer: Uh...**

**Me: RIGHT! YOU FIVE MUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Spring, Summer, Ben, Rand and Natalia: A Random Human does not own Pokemon or some of the OC's. She owns the storyline and her OC's.**

**Me: Yay! To the chapter!**

* * *

**Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Oblivia - Chapter 12: Weaknesses used against them!**

**Spring's Point of View - Somewhere in the Sky Fortress**

Oh... we are all starving! We have been prisoners here for days! We, the parents of the people trying to defy Team Remnants, got parentnapped a few days ago. We had no-idea where we were. After a while a few other people were thrown into the room. It was the children! Plus Lunick, Solana, Keith's sister and three others. But where were Summer, Ben and Keith?... They don't know and we don't know. Then we heard Summer scream! That has me completely terrified... What is happening to my daughter?!

**Summer's Point of View - **

I winced in pain. There was these really horrible leather straps keeping me restrained against the wall. Plus, Team Remnants are trying to torture and do something to me. The same thing is happening to Ben and Keith somwhere here.

"Tell us, Summer! Why do you have the powers of the now destroyed Red Gem in your body?" Kincaid spat in my face. I tried to struggle out of my restraints. No use.

"I am not telling you!" I spat back. Purple Eyes then walked into the room then and slapped my face, making my lip bleed.

"I take it that she is being difficult just like Ben and Keith."

"Yes. She is." Kincaid nodded his head then this scientist guy who was with Kincaid walked over to me. I tried to struggle in my restraints to no avail again. I gulped at what was in the scientist's hand. A large needle with some strange clear liquid in it. I screamed again when the needle dug into my flesh on my arm. They are doing that to scare Mom... She gets terrified and vulnerable when her children get hurt. My weakness is needles... I have been scared of them because of the amount of times that I have been sedated in hospital over the years... My entire body is going numb. My vision is blurry. Important memories that have made me who I am today flashed before me. Finding out that I had a younger brother and sister at three years old and 20 minutes later being in a coma because of a car crash. Seeing my cousin become Ringtown's Ranger Leader at eight. Almost getting killed because of Ice's friends at 11. Mom becoming a Top Ranger at 12. Me attending the Ranger school at 13/14. Becoming a Top Ranger and saving Oblivia at 15. Now at 16... I let out a small tear before my world became consumed by darkness...

**Ben's Point of View - **

****"Oh... Summer.." I whispered to myself whilst I was restrained to a wall in some stone room. Keith was restrained at the other side of the room. Keith growled when Kincaid and Purple Eyes strolled into the room.

"Where is Summer?!" I shouted. Purple Eyes smirked and walked over to me.

"A place where she will never get hurt again, you little b******!" He spat in my face before he punched my stomach. Keith went pale then. He never punched me. He stabbed me. There was a sharp splitting pain in my stomach when he removed the knife. They had killed Summer. I was going to die at the rate this is going. My restraints were loosened and I fell to the floor clutching my stomach.

"Tell us Mr. Blue Gem. Or you will be with Summer sooner than you think." Kincaid growled in my face.

"No..." I whispered before Purple Eyes' boot hit my head, forcing my head to crash to the floor with terrific force. I heard my skull crack then I felt cold. I was seconds away from death.

**Keith's Point of View - **

****I gulped, looking at Ben's unmoving body on the floor. They had murdered him infront of me. And one of my two weaknesses were in the room. Blood. And lots of it. My hand was trembling like mad. At the rate that this was going, I will soon be with two of my best friends. I then came up with an idea.

"INCAID-K OING-G O-T ILL-K E-M IKE-L UMMER-S ND-A EN-B!" I yelled. It was a code that me and Emily had used for years. Saying a word but putting the first letter at the end of the word. Emily must have got the message.

"ON'T-D ORRY-W EITH-K AMON-D, CE-I, ENDY-W, VEN-S, PENCER-S ND-A RAWFORD-C AVED-S S-U ND-A E-W RE-A OMING-C O-T AVE-S OU-Y! ND-A UMMER-S ND-A EN-B RE-A EAD-D?!"

"ES-Y!" I am just hoping that my other weakness will not be used against me, too... seeing my family hurt...

**Normal Point of View - (as I do not know what some of the OC'S would think)**

****Everyone was worried. Spring, Autumn, Danny, Ice and Natalia had broke off from the group as they were really upset that Summer and Ben had been killed. They had also just started properly dating, too... Damon was using his Typhlosion, Blaziken and Charizard to destroy anything in the way. Keith was also still shouting out codes to Emily to translate to everyone, such as where Summer and Ben's bodies were and what Kincaid and Purple Eyes were doing to him. Keith was also sounding weaker by the minute. The five that had broke off from the group were looking around the fortress until they came to a door. They opened it up and they all gasped at what was in there.

"No..."

"Oh Arceus..."

"I can't take this..."

"Just kill me now..."

"Impossible..."

**Me: C-L-I-F-F-H-A-N-G-E-R! And I am a bit annoyed too...**

**Autumn: Why, Megan?  
**

**Me: My grandma picked me up whilst I was partway through the chapter to take me clothes shopping and I forgot to f***ing save!  
**

**Keith: I am disgusted at you, Megan! That is my swearword in this story!  
**

**Me: Do I care? No. Please Review.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Hehe... Summer and Ben are dead...**

**Ice: NOW YOU DIE, MEGAN! *grabs the author and pulls her over to him***

**Me: S**T! F**K! MUMMY! *tries to break out of Ice's grip after realising that he will torture her by trying to make out with her again***

**Ice: Your Mum can't hear you! She is too busy looking at her Guarami fish do their test of strength! (looks like kissing if you do not have dwarf guarami's!)**

**Me: Why?...**

**Everyone: CAUSE YOU DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: I don't know what that was about... but whilst I attempt to hire an assassin to get rid of Ice, please read the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Lucario, Heatran and Cresselia!**

**Ice's Point of View - Sky Fortress**

No... It can't be... Two of the Gem Guardians! And all the Ranger's partner Pokemon! And... Summer and Ben... Stood up! Alive!

"No, Ice. This is just Summer and Ben's souls. We have placed their bodies into a death like state. They are still alive. We have to do this as Summer is all of what is left of the Red Gem's energy. Ben for the Blue Gem's energy. And we are the gem guardians. I, Lucario, must protect Ben with my life."

"I, Heatran, must protect Summer with my life. Cresselia must protect Keith with her life. Darkrai... must protect Kate as she was the one who saved him." Summer's soul shook her head.

"I don't need protection. I just needed Benny!" She shouted. That was definitely my little sister... Hang on... Lucario was reading my mind before!

"Yes Ice. I was. Get over it." Lucario said to me. I don't think that Lucario likes me after I tried to steal the Blue Gem a few years ago... I just looked around and saw Danny hugging a Mudkip. It was... Kinda cute. Ukulele Pichu was trying to prod Soul-Summer's leg. Staraptor was looking at Soul-Ben strangely. I sighed. Everything is going crazy at the moment. Getting told that Summer is dead, then getting told that she is alive but in a death like state!

"And don't worry, everyone! Me and Summy will be back in our bodies in about two hours as the Gem energies are quickly healing them!" Soul-Ben grinned. Mom sighed and fell to the floor, crying tears of happiness. Natalia was leaning against the wall with a huge smile and shut eyes.

"Erm... I hate to break it to you lot, but if we are not quick, Renbow Island is gonna be destroyed!" Danny shouted. Soul-Summer nodded and Soul-Ben kissed her cheek. Mom and Natalia stared at them.

"What? We told you time and time again that we are officially dating each other!" Soul-Summer said, shrugging her shoulders.

"How did you know anyway, Danny?" Autumn asked him.

"Muddy told me."

"Yep. Crazy. He has given his Mudkip a nickname." She sighed. Soul-Summer shook her head.

"Pi-Pi, will you do the honours?" She asked Ukulele Pichu. Danny isn't crazy! It must be a thing with Rangers, giving their partner pokemon a nickname so that they can be distinguished from a crowd. Ukulele Pichu shocked Autumn.

"Now go! Help the others rescue Keith and tell them everything about us. Let them know that we are NOT dead. When we are back in our bodies, we will help you!

**Kate's Point of View - Just outside the Sky Fortress on a platform**

"AHH!" Current yelled at the top of her voice.

"I HATE HEIGHTS!" She then yelled, grabbing onto the nearest object, which was unfortunately, Charlotte. She just groaned then whistled a small tune. We all were confused until a chimecho appeared in front of her which repeated the tune.

"Current... If I were you, I would let go of Charlotte... She easily loses her temper..." Dad and Crawford said in unison. Too late. Chimecho had sent Current flying off the edge of the platform. We all groaned. Until Wendy's Staraptor flew down, caught her, and brought her back up to the platform. She started kissing the platform. Awkward... Then there was a loud screech. Chidori screamed and grabbed my arm. The legendary birds, Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno flew over to us. They had people and pokemon on it. Ice, Danny, Autumn, Spring, Natalia, Summer, Ben and Keith. Hang on... Summer and Ben were dead! But, as usual, Summer and Ice were arguing.

"Oh shut up, Ice! You were taking so long to find Keith, that mine and Ben's bodies had finished healing and our souls could return to them! At least you were not induced into a death like state by a Lucario and Heatran so that the Blue and Red Gem's energy doesn't die with us and then you found Keith before your dimwitted older brother!" Summer shouted. So... they were not dead... just in a death like state... Gosh... this day is getting more dangerous and loopy by the minute!

**Me: There you go! No more death threats with a frying pan for me!**

**Ice: Erm... What is that ruckus in the background?  
**

**Me: My mum is watching the X-Factor...  
**

**Ice: I'm so sorry for you then. All the British X-Factor is is people wailing... and chasing Gary Barlow around whilst wearing literally nothing like last week...  
**

**Me: Yeah... but enough of that! I can barely believe that I am on six stories already! I only joined Fanfiction two weeks ago!  
**

**Everyone: Don't care...  
**

**Me: Please review or I will send Ice around to your houses to assassinate you all! MWAHAHAHAHA...  
**

**Ice: *Whispers to readers* Ignore the assassin part. She is a bit loopy...  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Time for more character profiles!**

* * *

**Name: Solana Hinata (Referred to as Hinata by Summer)**

**Age: 19**

**Family: Lunick (Married in this story), Husband.**

**Personality: Ignorant to small details. Irritant.**

**Other details: Does not know her family except for he Husband. Despises Summer's existance and relation to Spencer.**

* * *

**Name: Lunick Kazuki (which, as some people will notice, just like other characters, has the same last name as their Japanese name. THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME THE JAPANESE NAMES BULBAPEDIA!)**

**Age: 19**

**Family: Solana, Wife. Father.**

**Personality: Sometimes witty and intelligent. At others, dense.**

**Other Details: None.**

* * *

**Name: Spring Day**

**Age: 39**

**Family: Daughters, Autumn and Summer; Sons, Danny and Ice; nephew, Spencer; Dead Fiancee, Jerome Minami.**

**Personality: Overprotective, easily depressed.**

**Other details: Fiancee killed 2 months before their wedding because of a car crash. Almost lost Summer too many times to count. Does not understand Ice whatsoever.**

* * *

**Name: Natalia Natsuya**

**Age: 34**

**Family: Son, Ben; Niece, Rhythmi Cal. **

**Personality: Laid back.**

**Other Details: tries to protect Ben and Rhythmi whenever possible, as she has lost everyone else in her family. Loves to embarras Ben with baby photos.**

* * *

**Name: Ice Minami-Day**

**Age: 21**

**Family: Sisters, Summer and Autumn; Brother, Danny; Dead father, Jerome Minami; Mom, Spring Day; Cousin, Spencer.**

**Personality: Gentle, Careful. **

**Other details: Major crush on Lavana; Regrets what he let happen to Summer five years prior to the story and for joining Dim Sun. Hates Kincaid's guts.**

* * *

**Name: Damon Dazzle (Red Eyes)**

**Age: 19**

**Family: Mother; Father; Brother, Keith; Sister, Emily**

**Personality: Energetic, rash.**

**Other Details: Regrets joining the Pinchers thanks to Summer and Ben. Loves to pick on Keith. Cares for his family as much as possible. Has a small crush on Blue Eyes (Sarah)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Split up and find a way in!**

**Kate's Point of View - Sky Fortress**

****"Oh, Keithy... Please don't make me that scared again..." I whispered into Keith's ear as I hugged/cried on him at the same time.

"Don't worry Kat-Kat. I won't..." He whispered back to me. At least we all were reunited at last. Summer was doing something with Autumn on her laptop and everyone was crowding around them to see what they were doing when we pulled apart.

"YES! We just have to find a way there, then we will throw away the Team Remnants trash for good!" Autumn shouted. We looked at the screen and we saw a complete layout of the Sky Fortress and a specific location marked with a red dot.

"We should split up if we want to get there. Some go through the fortress and the others outside." Keith stated. Everyone looked at him except Summer and Ben. Those two just nodded.

"Me and Ben know the entire Fortress inside and out and outside is probably the hardest way to go due to all of the defences for the Fortress outside. We will need a group inside to find a way into that room, whilst the rest distract Kincaid and Purple Eyes from outside whilst the group inside deactivates all of the ancient technology. I will have to be outside though for most of it, due to there being a very high chance of the fortress falling back into the Ocean and I am the only person that can summon Ho-oh to reduce the impact." Summer explained. Almost everyone looked confused.

"Inside it is easier to get to the room. Outside is dangerous to get to the room. The people inside turn off what makes outside dangerous. I have to be outside so that I can call Ho-oh." Summer said more simply. Everyone got it that time. A few minutes later, we were split into the two groups.

Outsiders: Me, Keith, Ben, Summer, Lunick, Solana, Damon, Rhythmi, Ice, Rand, Spencer, Crawford, Wendy, Sven, Sarah(who had met up with us a few minutes ago), Lavana and Heath.(both came with Sarah)

Insiders: Danny, Autumn, Spring, Natalia, Nema(as she wanted to be with her boyfriend), Lacey, Current, Chidori and Emily.

Ben and Keith decided it was a great idea to give Themselves, me and Summer megaphones to wind up Kincaid and Purple Eyes. Probably because Keith is meant to be restrained within the fortress, Summer and Ben are meant to be dead and I am wondering around aimlessly in the Fortress in their opinion. It would be funny though. So us four flew around on Pokemon before the rest of the outsiders and began hurling offence at Purple Eyes and Kincaid.

"OI! PURPLE EYES! THE LITTLE B****** HAS RISEN FROM THE DEAD!" Ben yelled into the megaphone, which caused an enormous plasma blast to be sent towards him. Of course he dodged it.

"AND MISS RED GEM IS BACK IN BUSINESS TOO!" Summer yelled into her megaphone. Attack missed!

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT YELLOW GEM GUY, YOU F***ERS!" Keith yelled. Another missed attack. I can't wait to shout at those two...

"HEY! DON'T FORGET THAT YOU TWO BIG FAT LADIES ARE GONNA HAVE YOUR PUNY BUTTS KICKED BY THE GIRL WITH THE POWERS OF DARKRAI, B****ES!" Keith gave me a thumbs up at that and, I dodged the next attack too. The others came one by one them and hurled some abuse at Kincaid and Purple Eyes. This will be a fun mission!

**Natalia's Point of View - Inside the Sky Fortress.**

****I wonder how my cute little, well, not so little any more, boy is doing? I have decided to look at a cute little picture of Ben when he was just a baby... awww... He was just too adorable back then! Everyone started looking at the photo and awwed at it. I have a feeling that Ben will get mad at me soon. He has been trying to throw away as many baby photos of himself as he possibly can recently... Oh well. Then I noticed that the other will be calling him to wind him up. Infact, two of them, Lacey and Autumn were calling him now...

"Hi, Ben!" Lacey cheered.

_"Have you shut down the defences yet? We are running out of offensive stuff to say to Kincaid and Purple Eyes..."_

"We nearly have... But we have something to tell you!" Autumn smirked.

_"Oh great... What?"_

"You looked so cute as a baby!" Both Lacey and Autumn beamed.

"_What the... MOM! HOW DARE YOU SHOW THEM A PHOTO OF ME AS A BABY! I THREW THEM ALL AWAY!"_

__"You mustn't have bothered going into my red jacket then." I said to my son before stopping the call. I can just imagine Benjamin with a bright red face at the moment and Summer trying to calm him down.

"I have three photos here too, of my children as babies. Ice, Summer and the Twins." Spring said as she showed them to me. Autumn and Danny noticed what was going on and started aiming muddy water attacks using Danny's Mudkip to spoil them. Kids these days... Hate their own baby photos and like others...

**Me: Reminds me of a few weeks ago when my Mum had her friend around at our house...**

**Ben, Ice, Summer, Autumn and Danny: SOMEONE WHO SHARES OUR PAIN! Finally!**

**Me: Oh well. This story is doing well so far! I have also posted the first chapter of my new little 'story series' this morning of what different characters in PRGS think throughout the game in their own points of view, starting with Red Eyes for the first story!**

**Damon: Please review this story! And read Megan's new one!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: F-I-N-A-L-L-Y!**

**Summer + her siblings: Decided to update the story?  
**

**Me: Yeah, that AND complete my Geography homework!  
**

**Damon: YOU DID HOMEWORK! WHEN YOU NEEDED TO! IT'S A MIRACLE!  
**

**Me: Idiot... But I am so sorry, readers of this story! I kept getting ideas for PRGS: Red Eyes' Point of View and PRGS: From Students, To Rangers, To Heroes, To... Stories and those two became my highest priority on here for the past few days as I didn't want to forget the ideas!  
**

**Danny: So you basically mean that you couldn't be bothered writing for this story for a few days...  
**

**Me: ANYWAYS... Disclaimer... ALL OF MY OC'S! NOT OTHER PEOPLES BUT MINE!  
**

**Danny, Autumn, Spring and Natalia: Aww... A Random Human does not own Pokemon or the other OC's. She owns us though! *all begin to cry*  
**

**Me: *Shakes her head* Well... Onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Final Confrontation - Part 1!  
**

**Ben's Point of View - Flying outside the Sky Fortress.  
**

"Anything else that we could say?" I asked Summer.

"Nothing that I can think of..." I then took a quick look around and gasped.

"Take my hand Summer!" I yelled. She looked at me confused.

"Just do it!" I shouted. She took my hand as I told her too, and the next thing we knew, Me, Summer, Ukulele Pichu, My Staraptor and Latias were falling into the ocean. The Sky Fortress had sent an attack at us and it hit.

"Not again!" Summer screamed. This was the second time that this had happened to her. If I hadn't have taken her hand, the five of us would still be freefalling, just Summer would probably be screaming her head off. She was using my hand as something to squeeze whenever she wanted to scream. It hurt when we hit the ocean though. As well as burns, the water in the burns made our entire bodies sting like mad. Summer cuddled into me as we tried to swim to the surface, but there was too much pain in our bodies and water that we had swallowed to give us a slight chance of surviving... Luckily at the last moment before everything almost went black, something grabbed my right arm and Summer's left arm and pulled us up to the surface.

When on the surface, I went into a choking fit. Stupid water. I then realsied that we were on the Union. Damon and Sarah were olso on it, completely drenched.

"You and Summer owe us a favour now." Sarah stated, trying to wring out her hair. I sat up then, just for my Staraptor to start nuzzling me. Ukulele Pichu was just prodding a fainted Summer. As was Latias.

"They do? Oh yeah... we just saved 'em from drowning..." Damon caught on. How can he be so smart at some times, yet dumb at others? I don't know...

"Oww... My head hurts... feels like I was shot into the ocean again..." Summer moaned.

"That is because you and me _were_ shot into the ocean..." I groaned.

"Oh! You two had better be quick! Everyone is in the final room facing up to Purple Eyes and Kincaid!" Murph yelled to me and Summer as we stood up (just about). We decided that this is probably the best time to fly back up to the fortress. After all... Me and Summer were two of the three keys for Team Remnants downfall.

**Autumn's Point of View - **

"You four are not following us!" Kate shouted.

"Yeah, we are!" I yelled back. Everyone had decided that it was probably best for Me, Rhythmi, Emily and Nema to not go into the room with the bad guys in. Is is because we are not Rangers?

"None of you four are following us! It is too dangerous!" Mom shouted. I began to sulk then. Mom, Danny and Ice just shook their heads. I was about to yell something else at them, but there were footsteps coming from along a corridoor. Ukelele Pichu, Staraptor, Typhlosion and Feraligatr then ran towards us, followed by the badly burnt and drenched Summer and Ben and the drenched Sarah and Damon. I could only assume that when Summer woke up on Dolce Island, that she looked like that, obviously without the necklace that Ben gave her though. Summer and Ben both winced in pain when ther reached us, and both of them fell against a wall.

"Fine then. The six of you are not going. And before either of you two say anything, We will get a pokemon or something to get you both, Okay?" Natalia spoke to us then more directly to Summer and Ben. The two gave a shaky nod. Natalia then hugged Ben and Danny, Ice and Mom hugged Summer just before they walked off with the others. I then looked at my shivering older sister.

"You okay, Sum?"

"No... Not really..." She stammered before leaning onto Ben's arm and he took her hands. Ben began whispering to Summer. Probably some of that soppy, lovey-dovey nonsense seeming as they kissed afterwards.

"Get a f***ing room, you two!" Nema and Rhythmi yelled at them.

"Get a room yourselves with Isaac and Danny!" Summer rebounded. The blue and blonde haired girls blushed then. Oh Arceus...

**Kate's Point of View - **

****"Give up already! You know that with Ben, Summer and Keith on our side, Team Remnants are screwed!" Danny yelled at the two leaders of the aformentioned team.

"You are stupid, boy. You have just doomed everyone. DARKRAI! TRAP THEM IN THEIR DARKEST NIGHTMARES! We must also prepare to destroy Renbow Island too." Kincaid stated/yelled. I could try to use my powers to communicate with Darkrai... But they were all drained after Kincaid tried to revive Dim Sun under the name Team Debonairs... Darkrai then launched attacks at everyone, the only ones that were not hit were the people who recently became Top Rangers. **(Basically, the OC's were safe)** Everything went black then. Our worst nightmares were about to begin...

**Me: *Big grin***

**Everyone: Why are you so happy?  
**

**Me: I started writing this before school this morning, I stopped after the beginning or I would have got a late detention at school, then I had a friend's birthday party afterwards! I only got home an hour ago but this chapter is finished! Even with a totally screwed up, swollen thumb!  
**

**Ben: Your thumb is screwed up?  
**

**Me: Yeah! I slipped in the mud at the obstacle course in the party and hurt my thumb!  
**

**Sarah: Enough of the 'my poor thumb' stories! No characters were harmed in the making of this chapter. Please review!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Hiya!**

**Everyone: Uh... Hi?**

**Me: I am happy!**

**Summer: Why?**

**Me: I have not broke my thumb!**

**Ben: Yay! You can write the next chapter of the story!**

**Me: Just about anyway, it is still swollen up...**

**Ice: Poor you... Want me to kiss it better? Or you as a matter of fact?...**

**Me: Someone do the disclaimer whilst I run to I dunno... Pokemon Ranger Final Fantasy so Serah and Noel can save me!**

**Lavana: You melted the key to get out of the room though... **

**Kate: And you only own the storyline and your OC's so... You are probably screwed with Ice in the room...**

**Me: Oh... Start the story! *gets grabbed by Ice to end up being forced to kiss him yet again***

* * *

**Chapter 16: Nightmares...**

**Keith's Point of View - His, Kate's, Ice's, Lavana's and Heath's nightmare world**

Where am I? I don't know if anyone is there... It looks like... Vientown! I quickly hid behind a house there as what looked like a large group of Dim Sun members were there.

"Keith!" I heard from behind me. Heath was there and ran over to me.

"Heath?... Where are we?"

"Heath not know. Heath hope Keith did."

"You two!" Kate ran over to us then.

"Me, Ice and Lavana just woke up near Breeze Hill... and something scary is happening!"

"What is it, Kate?!"

"Basically, this is our nightmare world where we never got the yellow gem back and I never captured Darkrai on top of Altru Tower... And then the Sinis Trio betray Dim Sun and go into hiding along with the entire Ranger Union, but they want to kill the five of us... So Dim Sun are 'executing' our families, and some of the student rangers as they failed to get into hiding on time! Come on!" Kate ran off through the trees and we followed them up until we reached Ice and Lavana. They told us to be quiet and we looked at what was going on.

"Oh no..." I whispered when I looked at what was going on right at the edge of the hill. Dim Sun were there, pointing weapons at the relatively large group of people. Within the group, there was: Student Summer, Student Ben, Autumn, Danny, Spring, Natalia, Kate's Mom, Kate's Dad, Charlotte, Crawford (not in his ranger uniform, so he was probably visiting Kate's Dad), my Mom, my Dad, Damon and Emily... They were all going to either be attacked with the weapons or pushed off the hill... or both...

"Those Remnant bastards wanted to make us watch our families die in this stupid nightmare... Well we may be able to break out of it if I can use my Yellow Gem powers to a certain extent..." I growled. The other four nodded their heads.

"I also have the powers of the Luminous Crystal inside me too... So maybe... We need to get Summer and Ben into the nightmare, meaning that our powers are boosted with us four together..."

"HELL NO! YOU ARE NOT BRINGING MY SISTER INTO THIS!" Ice yelled, just for the Dim Sun nightmare members to start heading in our direction.

"It may be our only way out though, Ice!" Lavana whisper yelled whilst we were running away.

"But how will we get them in though?" I asked.

"The powers of the Yellow Gem. The gems are connected to each other, meaning that you are with Summer and Ben. Use your powers to call them, Keith!" Kate shouted. We stopped and I began to concentrate as hard as I possibly could to get Summer and Ben into the nightmare to get us all out.

**Summer's Point of View - Sky Fortress**

"Something is going on in there. They are in trouble!" Rhythmi shouted. All of a sudden, I began to glow red and Ben began to glow blue. Then we heard Keith's voice.

_"We need help! Me, Kate, Ice, Lavana and Heath are trapped in a nightmare world! We need you two to use your Gem Powers to get into the nightmare, and help boost Kate's Luminous Crystal powers so that she can overpower the nightmare and all of us can escape! Can you do that? Please! We are being pursuited by some nightmare Dim Sun members, so please be quick!"_

Me and Ben looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders and began to focus our powers on the nightmare... We managed to get into the nightmare... But unfortunately... Rhythmi and Nema got pulled in too...

"Aww, S***!" Ben groaned.

"You two shouldn't have been taken into the nightmare with us!" I shouted. Then someone grabbed my arm. Phew... It was only Ice.

"Shh sis! They are looking for us!" Ice whisper yelled at me. I nodded.

"Should I get those three?" Ice nodded so I beckoned for them to come over to us.

"Do you know what you are doing, Keith?" I heard Kate say as we got closer to them.

"Yep. Just waiting for Blue and Red Gem people to get here." Keith replied.

"They are here, but Rhythmi and Nema got pulled in too." Ice said as we walked into a clearing.

"Okay. Ice, Rhythmi and Nema, stand with Lavana and Heath just there..." Kate pointed towards the spot inbetween her and Keith, whose hands were glowing yellow.

"... Summer, stand on that pile of leaves over there and Ben stand in that square made of twigs then direct your powers to me along with Keith. Got that?" Me and Ben nodded.

"Right, us five will also have to shut our eyes as we could also be temporarily blinded, seeming as the Gem Powers are stronger because we are in a nightmare." Lavana explained. We then began to carry out the plan to bust us all out.

**Autumn's Point of View - Sky Fortress**

"I do not care about what they say! I am going in there!" I shouted before running into the room with all of the others in, Emily in pursuit. We ran into the room, just to be almost hit by an attack from Darkrai. I had to dive onto the floor though, hurting my head.

"Autumn! What are you doing here?! Are you okay?" Mom yelled, just before Purple Eyes took advantage of her vulnerability so he elbowed her in the head knocking her out. I looked at him with shock before he began advancing on me, laughing.

"Autumn!" Emily yelled before pulling me up and gasping at the bloody side of my head.

"Oh you are dead now!" Lacey shouted. Must be her stubborn side.

"Yeah! Just you wait until we get our hands on you!" Current yelled, she is mad.

"Oh yeah! Bad guy butt to kick!" Chidori yelled. Machop (Lacey's), Sparks the Pikachu (Current's) and Riley the Liepard (Chidori's) all jumped infront on me and Emily to stop us from getting hurt. Phew. Purple Eyes stopped in his tracks and sent out his Garchomp which my sister captured in the Oblivia Ruins to knock out the three partner Pokemon. I looked around and then saw Danny and Natalia near Mom looking worried. His Metagross then attacked those two and Muddy, meaning that there was nothing that we could do about it. The three of them hit the floor with a loud thud. I gulped as both pokemon advanced on me.

"Let's get rid of the last member of the Minami-Day family, eh? I mean, the Natsuya family is finished already, with Ben and Natalia both unconscious. The Hitomi family too. So is Summer, Ice, Danny and Spring, so I may as well get rid of Autumn." I screamed as the two pokemon hit me, sending me crashing into the ground. A searing pain went through my body before everything went black.

**Me: This is why I needed the four OC's! So that I actually had people not unconscious/asleep!**

**Summer: That is mean!  
**

**Me: That is a story, Summer. It never actually happened.  
**

**Ben: Right, before Summer and the authoress start arguing, please review!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: SO COLD! IT'S ONLY SEPTEMBER! WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG IN MY LIFE TO DESERVE THIS?!**

**Ben: Almost killing us repeatedly in the stories? Please don't kill me for that...**

**Summer: Though Ben is probably right... AH! *gets punched by autoress***

**Me: Ben deserves twice that though... Plus, my thumb hurts a lot so you both get of easy.**

**Ben + Summer: THAT WAS A WEAK PUNCH?!**

**Me: Now do the disclaimer and I will not hurt you aga-ah!**

**Ice: Gotcha now... Hehehehe...**

**Ben + Summer: Ooh... A Random Human does not own Pokemon or the only four conscious characters in the story at the moment...**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Final Confrontation!**

**Normal Point of View - **

****In the Sky Fortress, only Emily, Lacey, Current and Chidori were left standing. Everyone else was either sleeping or unconscious. Purple Eyes and Kincaid kept launching attacks at the four still standing. They had no Pokemon to help them either. The Pokemon were all knocked out.

In the nightmare worlds, Lunick and Solana were close to escaping theirs by themselves. Kate, Keith, Ice, Lavana, Heath, Summer, Ben, Rhythmi and Nema were also close to escaping using the Gem Powers. Sarah and Damon were still deep in their nightmare. Rand and the other rangers too. The remaining group were just in a black space, seeming as they were close to death if they did not get help soon.

Within the 'Dim Sun have took over the world' nightmare, Summer, Ben and Keith were feeling weak. The three of them knew that they probably will not remain conscious for long enough to get them all out. Then the three of them could only let out one last burst of energy before crashing to the ground breathing heavily. Luckily, they had used enough energy to get each and every single one of them out of the nightmare. The energy within that one nightmare even leaked into the three other nightmares. Everyone woke up to find Spring, Natalia, Danny and Autumn barely alive on the floor. Kincaid and Purple Eyes had been take over by the shadow crystal energy and were beings of pure darkness. Meaning that Kate, Keith, Summer and Ben had only one option. Despite knowing that they were once humans, they no longer are. They had to be destroyed.

**Kate's Point of View - Sky Fortress**

****"We need a distraction whilst we destroy them!" Summer shouted. The four that remained totally unharmed nodded their heads and kept attempting to get on the two dark beings' nerves. The others were trying to help the four possibly dying people.

"The same as in the nightmare, remember, but you three must be stood around the shadow crystal!" I shouted. We had to be quick if Oblivia was not to be consumed in darkness and destroyed. There was then a loud, ear piercing scream. The three gem people fell to their knees clutching their heads.

"Get it to stop!" Ben shouted. The screaming? I don't know! Then I came up with an idea. I created a barrier of light using my luminous crystal powers. I wouldn't be able to hold it for long. Then I felt a hand on both of my shoulders and more energy going into the barrier, making it larger and stronger. I looked around and saw Charlotte on my right, Crawford on my left. The people doing the distraction probably will not be able to stop the two dark beings for much longer.

"You four! Help the Gem People!" Charlotte called to them. They nodded and ran over to them before everyone else either ran or was carried to the other side of the barrier. The Gem People, who were now trying to destroy the darkness, were limited on energy and needed help urgently. Ice ran over to his sister and kept Summer stood upright. The Keith was being held up by his siblings. Ben... He was using hope as a way to keep himself up. Hoping that his Mom would live. Then there was a bright light. Sparkling. Everyone felt full of energy, except for the Gem People, who were exhausted. The distraction to keep the dark beings away from the now Luminous (again) Crystal worked! To be honest, if those four were not here... Everyone here would probably be dead!... Obviously except Kincaid and Purple Eyes... Who are dead anyway...

"What happened? I remember getting hit by the Garchomp and Metagross and being in serious pain..." Autumn was awake now. As was Danny, Spring and Natalia.

"Yay! You are okay, Little sis and little bro!" Summer shouted before clomping her two younger siblings.

"SUMMER!" Danny yelled, trying to push his older sister off him.

Everything should be back to normal now...

**Me: YAY!**

**Ben: YES! YOU KILLED THE BAD GUYS!**

**Me: 'CAUSE I HATE 'EM!**

**Everyone Else: Just one chapter to go now! Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: Final Chapter!**

**Everyone: Aww...**

**Me: And it is happy!**

**Everyone: YAY!**

**Me: NOW WHAT DO YOU ALL HAVE TO DO?**

**Everyone: We get it... The disclaimer... A Random Human does not own Pokemon or Some of the OC's...**

**Me: YAY! NOW BEGIN THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: LET'S HAVE A PARTY!**

**Summer's Point of View - Hia Valley - Two weeks later**

****"Come on, Summer! We are gonna be late for the party!" Danny whinged to me from downstairs.

"Don't rush me! I have to look just right for my cute boyfriend!" I yelled back down to Danny.

"Who cares about Ben? Not me!"

"Just go yourself! I know that you are only going to kiss Nema!"

"WTH! HOW DID YOU KNOW, SUMMER?!"

"I read your diary."

"F*** YOU, BIG SISTER!" I laughed as I put my dress on. Little did anyone know, me and Ben were going to sneak out to go on our first date during the party. I had a blue jacket in the bag that I had with me so that I could just take my dress off so that I would be wearing my white vest top and shorts then I could put the jacket on when we sneak out. Nobody needs to know that, though...

**Kate's Point of View - Ranger Union**

****"Rhyth! Who isn't here yet?" I shouted to my friend stood by the door.

"Erm... Keith, Damon, Emily, Danny, Nema, Ice, Lavana, Summer and Ben! That is it, Kate!" I am going to have to keep it secret that me and Keith are sneaking on our first date during the party to celebrate our victory over Team Remnants. That is why I am wondering as to who wasn't here yet. Danny walked through the door with Summer and Ben then.

"Stop being so lovey-dovey you two!" Danny shouted. Summer and Ben are dating? Since when? Oh well. My favourite redhead strolled through the door then.

"Hey, Keithy!"

"Katie!" I gave my boyfriend a hug. Then there was a flash of a camera.

"Can't wait to show everyone these!" Nema, Danny and Charlotte grinned holding up two photos. One of me and Keith, the other I think was Summer and Ben.

"YOU THREE ARE SO DEAD!" Us four victims yelled before trying to chase them. I tripped up on my shoes, I am never ever wearing high heeled shoes again. Summer got pushed over by Danny, making her fall on top of Ben, into a really awkward position. Keith luckily grabbed Charlotte, who was holding the photos and Keith snatched them off her.

"Would your Chimchar like to do the honours, Katie?" He asked. I nodded and called my Chimchar over from Partner Farm.

"Ready... NOW!" Keith yelled as he threw the photos into the air and Chimchar burnt the two photos to smithereens. Summer and Ben couldn't be bothered with getting up from the awkward position... Maybe... They *snicker* Like it!

**Ben's Point of View - Pueltown - 1 hour later **

"It is so much cooler out here than in the Ranger Union, isn't it, Benny..." I put my arm around the girl stood by my side.

"Let's go get something to eat, Summy!" I grinned as my girlfriend rested her head on my arm.

"Yeah..." We walked for a few minutes then Summer yelled something.

"Looks like you two ditched the party to go on a date like us, eh?"

"Wah! Summer! Ben!" Kate shouted before taking Keith's Ice Cream and licking it.

"Hey! That was my Ice Cream Katie!"

"Too bad that all four of you are going to be pulled away from your dates and are coming right back to the party!" Oh s***...

"Come on, Sis!" Autumn grinned, pulling me away from Ben.

"Noooooo!" Summer shouted, pulling away from her sister and wrapping her arm around me, just to find ourselves be dragged back to the Ranger Union.

**Keith's Point of View - Ranger Union**

****Me, Kate, Summer and Ben got pushed to the front of the crowd after we got back to the party.

"THE CASTAWAYS ARE BACK!" Danny yelled before music began playing. Everyone cheered before the commotion of the party reared up again.

"LET'S PARTY!" Everyone yelled then. The best way to end a rather... eventful adventure...

**Me: There you go! Shadows of Obliva is completed!**

**Everyone: Aww...**

**Me: At least it means that I have more time for my other stories now!**

**Everyone: Right... Oh well! Review!**


End file.
